


Battlefield

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Description of a Battlefield, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terror of a battlefield, Lavellan tries to ease the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

_You can't imagine it, the dread, the terror of a battlefield, unless you've seen it with your own eyes, dead bodies, twitching bodies everywhere, disembodied limbs, arms and legs... and heads._

_You can't imagine it, unless you've heard it with your own ears. The screams, the gasps of the fighting and the dying, the dirt. They are screaming in pain, in fear of death, dying. Some are crying for their mothers._

_You can't imagine it unless you've smelled it, the excrements, the copper smell of blood... The ground is slippery, there is blood and mud and guts everywhere, your own hands and your weapons are slick with body juices of all kind.._

_Adrenaline..._

_The screams of humans... and horses._

The elven woman is walking across the field. Slow, cautious, she seems to be in some kind of trance. Blonde hair framing her face, long and unkempt and full of mud and blood.

The work of the healers has just begun, and she passes the kneeling and helping mages, between death and wounded men and women, she's tip-toeing, trying not to step on anyone, anything. She doesn't want to be disrespectful, not to the dead nor to the living ones.

He's watching her silently. She's following the horses' screaming. The poor creatures, who don't understand anything of all this. Condemned to death and pain, just as the human beings are. But now, no one cares for them. Except for her.

There is a gray horse, covered in blood. She approaches carefully, the horse is screaming and twitching and kicking the air blindly. She kneels down before him, caressing his nostrils, and she whispers soft words in the animals' ear while her dagger slides above its throat, hard and fast.

The screams trail off. Silence.

Her head is falling down, she closes her eyes and she's waiting, waiting until it's over. She's weeping, tears are streaming down her face, mingling with blood and mud, leaving bright trails upon her pale skin. The wind is softly playing with her hair.

Then she stands up, looking around, sighing, searching for the next one.

He is surrounded by dread and death, but it is different this time, all he can see is her, she is _alive_ , and she is not a demon. First relief, then tenderness is flooding him while he's watching her. Now he can see her, see her truly, she is beautiful and so is her heart, her soul. Never before had he seen a creature like her. She's revealed her true nature to him without even recognizing.

And he knows he will love her forever.

He knows he would do everything for her.

He knows he has to protect her.


End file.
